


The Grave-Full A' Dead

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: The banner proclaimed: The Grave-Full A’ Dead





	

“How long did this take?” Kurt asked, wide-eyed as he stepped onto the grave-strewn stage. The banner overhead proclaimed: The Grave-full A’ Dead.

“Does it bother you?” Adam watched him carefully, alert for any signs of distress. Kurt had already admitted that some aspects of Halloween bothered him, though definitely not the costumes.

“No,” Kurt insisted before making a face after reading one of the gravestones. “Well, my sense of humor is a bit offended.” He pointed at the marker, “Fred S. Dead? That’s the best you could do? I knew I should have taken the night off from Vogue.com to help decorate.”

“Isabelle needed you,” Adam reminded him before insisting, “We made a lot of gravestones,” Adam gestured expansively at the fully-decorated stage and auditorium. “We were running out of ideas by the end.”

“Along with the beer?” Kurt teased

“You are an Apple. You know we use beer and pizza for fuel.” Adam joined Kurt on stage, holding him, Kurt’s back against Adam’s chest, and turning them both to look out over the empty seats. “What do you think? Will we slay them in the aisles?”

“Not until after the performance, thank you,” Kurt said archly as he turned in Adam’s embrace. “The Apples’ first authorized concert at NYADA. We’ve worked hard for this - you more than anyone.”

“It was luck and good timing,” Adam insisted, leaning down slightly to give Kurt a kiss. “I happened to overhear Cassie July telling one of her dancers that the band scheduled for the Halloween charity concert had cancelled.” He grinned impishly and added, “I may have done some sprinting to get to Carmen’s office.”

“Track star,” Kurt teased, putting his hands on Adam’s hips and urging him to move. There wasn’t any music but they didn’t need any.

“Far from it,” Adam insisted. “I usually only run when chased.”

“Do you get chased a lot?” Kurt spun Adam out into a twirl then reeled him back in, eyes dark and mouth curved in a seductive smile. “By ghosts and goblins,” he asked, voice low-pitched and sensual.

“Things that go bump in the night,” Adam replied, making it more of a suggestion than a question.

“Definitely fond of those,” Kurt confirmed, pulling Adam in closer. “It’s almost night. Want to go home and bump? If we do it right, we might raise the dead.”

“More likely we’d raise old Mrs Weatherby next door.” Adam spun them around as fast as he could, making them both laugh. When they were both a little dizzy he pulled Kurt toward the exit, making spooky ghost noises as they went.

In the now dark theater, the Fred S. Dead stone trembled and fell, landing with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

 

::end::


End file.
